User talk:Creepy Thomas O.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:463590|New here: Who and what can be edited? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:04, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Review Hey I wanted to thank you again for your feedback on my story in the writer's workshop. I did some editing - trying to cut out things that don't really need to be there and connecting others. I also wrote a second character arc to give the limnic eruption more depth and try to expand on it. I'd really like your feedback http://pastebin.com/eEr3AbCj. If you think I should just just keep the second part and expand on it let me know. Thanks again! Jurodinhero (talk) 04:03, June 23, 2015 (UTC)Jurodinhero Advice You can use this template to link your stories as opposed to copy/pasting the url on your user page: Story Title. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:25, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Np, that was a great story. Inside there is thunder in your heart 06:12, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Just stopping by Hey Thomas, So I saw that you comment on my other story, the one which is on Creepypasta.com and I wanted to thank you for that. Out of everyone who had said something about that story, you are the only one who really pointed out the problem with the story and let me know about it. Other had mentioned that it was choppy, which it may have been, but they didn't tell me where. You on the other hand, had pinpointed an issue and let me know about that. So thank you for your help and support of my writing. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 18:47, October 21, 2015 (UTC) New Story in WW Hey Thomas, Would I be able to bug you to take a look at a story I've written and wanted to get some feedback from. It is in WW and titled Winner Takes All. At the moment, it hasn't been edited at all, so there will be some errors. But I am more concerned about the story itself, although I wouldn't mind if you wanted to make the editing easier by pointing out some grammar errors. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 16:28, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Your story The Perfectly Behaved Boy - A Dark Christmas Tale took second place in my Holiday Horror Contest. Please contact me on my talk page for your prize, reviews for up to three of your stories of your choice. Got your note. I hope to have the reviews done by about January first, schedule permitting. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 20:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Contest winner reviews Just wanted to update you, I haven't forgotten these and they're still on my to do list. Life has been somewhat hectic as of late but I'm intending on getting to them in the next week or two. Apologize for the delay! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:36, January 26, 2016 (UTC) A few questions Hey Thomas, Just wanted to ask you a few questions about your writing. I've seen you rather often on creepypasta.com and saw that you have three stories published there, is there more or are their only three you have on that site? How long have you been writing and have you ever tried to be published else where? If so, were you successful? I am working on get my stories published at other venues at the moment, which is why I haven't been posting any stories here lately. I am going to transfer some of my other stories over to creepypasta.com, because it seems to be a more reputable site, and they also seem to have stricter standards. I think that would also look better on cover letters. I am asking you because you are one of the better writers I've seen around these parts of the web and would like to start talking to someone who has promise. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 00:57, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi, hi Congratulations on your baby. I can totally understand children taking up your free time, I have a 2 and 4 year old who take up almost all the time I have. I just finished a story for Chilling Tales for Dark Nights, which I need to edit before sending it out. Depending on how well it turns out after that, I may bypass that site and send it straight over to Nightmare. I still consider myself a writer, even thought I do make money from my writing, but it is still more of a hobby. I think there is a difference between a writer and an author, an author is when you can live off your writing. That could just be my mindset for it, but it keeps me pushing to improve. I just e-mailed you. NickyXX (talk) 07:28, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Collab http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:548340 Jay Ten (talk) 21:19, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Michael D Nemeth Hey Thomas, Thanks for bring this to our attention, and since you have, I am wondering if you know of a way to get in touch with this scumbag? Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 23:53, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations On a well fought victory for spotlighted story of the month. You fought against greats like Jay ten and DoctorFF as well as farcical entires given due to the wiki's tendency to nominate one 'special needs' story per month. Jokes aside, your story won fair and square. Congratulations. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:34, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Congrats on the spotlight! Think it's the first one I nominated that's won. Well earned! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:44, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Narration Happened to find this. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yY5LdQDlAqI Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 05:12, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Collab No problem. I'll give it a look over this evening and turn it into a page. If the other admins approve, I'll make a place for it on the front page likely at the beginning of April, but possibly sooner. Thanks for staying on it. I also made a reply on the thread so everyone would be aware of what was about to happen. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 20:13, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Concerning Your Edits Good Afternoon. First and foremost, I apologize for the late response; the last few days have been rather busy for me. Second, I thank you for briniging this to my attention. It was indeed in my best intention to improve the articles you spoke of, and if I made some bad edits in the process, I wholeheartedly apologize to both the author(s) and the readers. When it comes to deleted periods and letters, what happened is a problem that happens to my computer every now and then; instead of simply moving the blipper to the place where I wish to make an edit, it does something like permanently marking the next letter/spacing, which leads to the letter/spacing that I am about to add replace the one after it, which means that I sometimes hawe to rewrite entire sentences, because I don't know how to fix this aside from restarting my computer. If by any chance you know how to fix this, please tell me, as it is most annoying. When it comes to punctuation in the way of speaking, it's an honest mistake. I didn't notice that it's the character's way of speaking. As for quotation marks that go the wrong way, that is simply a matter of keyboard hardcoded in a non-English language. As for hyphenating/separating and replacing words, I edit in source mode (makes it easier) and the wiki marked these words as incorrect. I do not know why that happened. As for this one (see image) I can't say I ever heard of a language called Asian. This is a matter of conflicting languages, of which I can go in more details if you wish; as you probably already figured out, English is not my first language. As a matter of fact, it's third. And I've been hearing quite some about the double spacings. All I can say is this: I've read what at this point accounts to about 200-300 books, some of which were in English, and uncountable other materials, and I've absolutely never seen anyone use double spacings in any of them. And as I recall, there isn't anything in rules about it being bad, and I am simply following a standard. For any further questions and/or remarks, please leave a message. Thanks again, and have a nice day. I bought a copy of your book. I'm excited to read it. It better be scary :) :) NickyXX (talk) 04:53, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Thomas. Grammer has always been my issue. I might start sending whaeteve I write to my old english teacher, I'm sure she would be glad to proof read my stories. Hell she would be glad I was writing at all, considering I never read a single book in her class. Tide16 (talk) I'm taking your advice and moving on. I will avoid blacklisted subjects and try another genre. Thanks :) Suomynona404 (talk) 03:55, June 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: Contest Cheers, brother! It was a lot of fun. I've got your address and I'll send you a signed copy of my novel (I know you already got one, maybe give it to another horror lover?) and a copy of the literary horror journal DECIDUOUS TALES which just opened submissions for their next issue--you should submit something! Your story was absolutely fabulous and I'm going to nominate it for Pasta of The Month tomorrow. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:17, October 31, 2017 (UTC) RE: Insula No worries! Get to it when you can. Happy Holidays! Vngel W (talk) 02:39, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :Wow, I can't believe I still had that many errors. Goes to show that a second pair of eyes really goes a long way. Thanks for doing so by the way. Look forward to hearing your thoughts in the end. :Vngel W (talk) 00:09, January 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, I swear I comb through every inch: reading out loud, changing fonts, don't-look-at-it-for-a-month-or-two, and sometimes, still no dice. Anyway, I just did a test on a small piece for the program, and I am impressed. Kind of mad I never thought/heard of this method before. Definitely adding it to my bag of tricks. Thanks! ::Vngel W (talk) 02:51, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Heads up Hey Thomas, Wanted to let you know that I used a link in one of my stories to go to The Seer of Possibilities. It’s my story for the contest, and it’s because I was writing about our favorite story stealing’s bastard, so I figured I could give you a little promotion as well. If you’d like to read/review it, it’s titled Papa Legba and is in the WW. Anyway, wanted to let you know I’ve linked your story and hope you don’t mind and ask for a review. Best JohnathanNash (talk) 16:24, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I and a team of friends/narrators are trying to do a fully voice acted rendition of Hallowroots. It's primarily going up on my podcast, "Twisted Teatime", but I'll be posting it on my YouTube page as well. Here's the first episode of said podcast as it was released this morning! I hope you like what we did with The Moonlight Inn. https://soundcloud.com/cheshirehat/twisted-teatime-207-hallowroots-part-one Regards, Cheshire Hat (talk) 20:32, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for the PotM nomination! I really appreciate it! :-) J. Deschene (talk) 23:37, August 3, 2018 (UTC) CCD No problem, sorry for the situation. Just to let you know though, the story in the end may not be deleted. We are trying to get the higher-ups to allow us to use other licenses. If that passes (I highly doubt it), your story will remain on the wiki under the license you want. In any other case, we will delete your story. MrDupin (talk) 18:45, August 15, 2018 (UTC) * The Final Fate of Mary Ford * The Seer of Possibilities * Three Truths * The Perfectly Behaved Boy - A Dark Christmas Tale * Elvis, Peanut Butter, Bananas and Me * The Well, the Wheel, and Wilhelm * Magda - A Dark Christmas Tale Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:15, August 22, 2018 (UTC) The Seer Hi Thomas. I deleted your story, as per your request. If you need any other story deleted, you can let me know. Have a good one! MrDupin (talk) 16:39, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Review Request Sure! I got a long flight tomorrow too and it'd be the perfect time to read it. You can send it here: vngelwings@yahoo.com. Vngel W (talk) 12:37, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Review Request Of course I can take a look at it. I've been helping people edit things for a while now, so I'm going to give you an LBL with all the errors that I've noticed and any comments that I have. My email is: johnathannash1988@gmail.com Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 19:07, September 13, 2018 (UTC) * Three Truths * The Perfectly Behaved Boy - A Dark Christmas Tale * Magda - A Dark Christmas Tale Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 23:44, September 22, 2018 (UTC) PotM nomination Hello. I just want you to know that your nomination for Pasta of the Month, Eternal Sentience, will not be counted because it is a reddit pasta which the rules state cannot be nominated. (Please note that I am not an administrator.) Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 17:31, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Seer of Possibilities Narration Hey, man, found this narration from Chilljng Tales for Dark Nights of your Seer of Possibilites story. Figure you’re likely aware of it since they’re usually pretty good about getting permission, but since you pulled the story off the wiki I figured I’d check. https://youtu.be/zS9aBBThIY8 Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 23:13, January 11, 2019 (UTC)